


Everything Will Be OK

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [174]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death Fic, Dying Dean Winchester, Injured Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: destiel where dean gets seriously injured but Cas's powers aren't working so he doesn't know what to do and dean is dying? (Thank you so much)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Will Be OK

“Dean!” Cas shouted, rushing to the hunter’s side. “Dean…you’re hurt…”

“Yeah…” Dean grunted, pressing his hand to his side. “I can kinda see that. Fuck….fucking witches…”

Cas reached out, trying to heal Dean, and he made a noise of fear when he couldn’t. “Dean…something’s wrong. I can’t heal you.” Cas said, voice growing panicked. “I don’t know what to do. I can’t heal you. You’re so injured….”

Dean looked down at his body, knowing that he was losing blood way too quickly.

“Dean…you’re dying….” Cas whispered in fear. “You’re dying and I can’t heal you.”

“Cas…” Dean said, watching Cas’ large blue eyes move up to his green ones. “Cas…it’ll be OK.”

“But, Dean…”

“Cas…really…” Dean said, forcing a smile on his face for Cas. He watched Cas’ lip quiver, and Dean gripped Cas’ arm with his free hand. “I’ll be OK, promise.” Dean said, grunting in pain as he tried to shift around.

“Dean…” Cas murmured.

Dean’s hand trailed up to Cas’ face, and wrapped around the nape of Cas’ neck. Dean started pushing against Cas’ neck, and Cas lowered his head, until it was inches away from Dean’s.

“Cas…everything’s gonna be OK. Promise.” Dean murmured, lips an inch or two away from Cas. “I’ll be OK.” Dean said, moving the few inches so that their lips could connect.

Dean kissed Cas softly, before his hand slipped down the side of Cas’ neck, and he slumped on the ground, lips pulling away from the angel’s.

“Dean? Dean!” Cas cried out. “Dean….” Cas held the Winchester in his arms, sensing the soul rising up to Heaven above.


End file.
